


Wrong Number

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr, Texting, Wrong Number AU, matchmaker!Peter, text au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Vanessa, Ned’s long standing crush and Peter’s new history buddy, uses y/n’s phone Peter and y/n start texting back and forth.





	1. History in the making

**Peter Parker POV**

The entire thing started, as usual, with stupid teachers splitting up friendships during groupworks so that ‘everyone could get to know someone else for a change’. Like the entire class didn’t already know each other after years of going to the same school together.

You could also say that Vanessa had a part to play in it. If she had been a bit more level headed instead of saving his number on the phone of a stranger, this wouldn’t have happened. Then again, he also wouldn’t have met Y/N, so Peter thought he should secretly be glad for the godsend that is Vanessa. And maybe his history teacher.

Vanessa Evans was Ned’s long standing crush. It was all sickeningly sweet really, and it was obvious to Peter from the moment Ned started to like her. He would turn into a stuttering mess from the moment Vanessa was near them and because of that he tried to avoid her whenever he could, not that it was hard seeing as she had a completely different group of friends and was one of the more popular kids at school, but Ned sat right behind her in geography so Peter thought something might eventually happen one day. That is, if Ned finally got the guts to approach her.

As it was, his best friend seemed content to just look at her from the other side of the cafeteria with his abandoned food tray sitting next to him. ‘admiring from a distance’ Ned would call it. Peter thought he just had to go for it and kept on pushing Ned to make a move, but then Ned would bring up Peter’s cowardice when having a crush on Liz for months so usually Peter dropped that line of conversation after a while.

And then of course Peter got coupled with her in history instead of Ned to finish a project that would take up a whole semester and was worth 20% of their grade. If their life was anything like a romantic movie it would have been Ned on his way to Vanessa’s table, but instead their teacher had called his name out. While he made his way over to her table he could see that Ned had managed to look disappointed and relieved at the same time as he made his way over to Michelle.

“um.. hi! My name is Peter?” he told her as he went to sit next to her nervously. He winced a bit as he heard his own voice shooting an octave higher than usual.

“Yes, i know. We have been in most of the same classes for a couple of years now after all.” Vanessa said, with a playful smile on her face. Peter just shrugged as he sat down beside her and looked down at the assignment sheets.

“So.. main causes for the second world war?” Peter asked as he mentioned the topic of what was going to be their new project for the next months.

“Yeah.. it’ll be a lot to research… Still, it’s far better than some of the other subjects that she’s mentioned.” Vanessa said as she motioned to their history teacher who was kindly explaining to two girls from their class that no, the Mayans and Aztecs were not the same, and that their project is the evolution of art from the Olmecs anyway. After which she got an exasperated look on her face as she explained who the Olmecs were exactly.

“True..” Peter said while he suddenly got a brilliant idea. Ned was so going to kill him, Peter thought, but it would be worth it.

“You know, you can definitely say that one of the main causes was Hitler being elected because of the dissatisfaction after the first world war.”  Peter said matter of factually while looking back at Vanessa.

“Yes?” Vanessa said, looking at Peter, not really knowing where he was going with this.

“And a lot of the dissatisfaction also came from the poverty in the thirties, because of the great depression.” Peter said, while looking over his shoulder to where Ned and Michelle were starting to outline their methods for this project.

“So teaming up with Ned and Michelle would be a good idea, they have to write about the after effects of the great depression, we would need some of the same information anyway.” Peter said while looking hopefully back at Vanessa.

She looked over her shoulder at Michelle and Ned who were already discussing one point or another while Peter crossed his fingers under the table.

_please say yes please say yes please say yes_

“You know” Vanessa said, turning back to Peter, “that’s not such a bad idea Parker”.

“YES!” Peter yelled out loudly, immediately throwing his hands back down after the entire class got completely silent as everyone had stopped working and was staring at him.

“Is there a problem mister Parker?” their teacher asked while Peter tried to sink down into the floor for making a scene and Ned was looking back at him suspiciously.

At least Flash didn’t take history classes or he would have another reason to mock him. Not that flash needed a reason to bully him.. he seemed to do it by default nowadays.

“No problem miss, just getting excited for the project! And i just thought, you know, about some interesting stuff… history stuff! that i could use in the project” Peter said awkwardly while he felt his face heat up.

“Well, it is good to finally see someone showing some real interest in the subject!” the teacher said with a beaming smile while their classmates started to snicker around him.

“This plan better work” Peter thought as the entire class settled back down and he and Vanessa started to outline a general searching strategy for their project.

After the class was over he quickly wrote his number down on a piece of paper so that Vanessa could text him later about their new history study group. Apparently her old phone was broken and she was supposed to get a new one later today so she would just text him first. Michelle would be on board with this group project, definitely once she heard about his plan to be a matchmaker between Ned and Vanessa. Now he only had to convince Ned.


	2. An accidental meeting

**Vanessa POV**

Vanessa was just stepping out of the subway when her phone started to ring. She quickly made her way towards the middle of the platform before trying to find her new phone somewhere in her backpack. With a quick glance at the ID she picked up her phone and immediately heard her mother talking on the other side.

“Vanessa? Thank god you picked up! Listen, I need you to stop by the store and get us some  bread and milk for tomorrow morning.”

“What? Mom, I’m on my way to a group project, I can’t just leave!” Vanessa said while she looked at all the people leaving the platform around her. “Can’t you go and get it? I’m already going to be late.”

“Oh honey, I’m sorry, but I really wouldn’t have called if I could go. The store will close in half an hour and I’m looking after the twins now. Can’t you just cancel on them for once?”

Vanessa sighed as she tried to keep her annoyance at bay. This was happening a lot more than usual, ever since she got two baby brothers. Don’t get her wrong, she loved the little munchkins, it’s just that her parents barely had any time for anything. This had led to her having to jump in to help around more often than not. Normally she didn’t mind it that much, in fact she loved looking after her little brothers, but lately it just seemed too much all the time.

“Fine, I’ll go. Is there anything else we need? Might as well buy it while I’m there.”

“Some strawberries as well? That would be lovely honey, thank you so much!”

“Yeah, it’s no problem. Bye mom.”

“Bye!” Vanessa looked towards the stairs as her mother hung up. She was almost at Peter’s house, just a 5 minute walk from the station, but she didn’t think she would have the time to go there and explain the situation. If the store was almost closing she had to get there as soon as possible.

This really sucked.

Their last couple of sessions had been pretty fun. Usually they would all come together at someone’s house and then start researching while drinking some soda and eating pizza. She didn’t usually talk a lot with Ned, Peter or Michelle and she had discovered they were actually kind of fun to hang out.

She unlocked her phone again so that she could at least warn them just to see that her battery was almost up and before she could even send a message her phone shut off.

Great.

“Stupid new phone. Stupid battery.” Vanessa muttered to herself as she tried to recall the last time she had charged her phone. Her old one could last for 5 days so she wasn’t used to having to charge the thing every evening.

Trying not to stomp her feet like a little kid she started to look at the people still on the platform. Maybe she could borrow someone’s phone?

* * *

**y/n POV**

You were just standing on the platform, waiting for the metro to arrive when someone lightly ticked you on your shoulder. After turning around and taking out your earphones you stood face to face with a girl who looked around the same age as you. She had long dark hair and was twisting a phone in her hands.

“I’m sorry to interrupt” she said while she smiled at you nervously, “but i was wondering if i could use your phone for a moment?”

“um…” You didn’t really know what to do. On the one hand you really wanted to help her as you knew how much it sucked to be somewhere without a working phone, but on the other hand you felt kind of freaked out about the thought of a stranger using your phone.

“It’s just that my battery ran out and I need to cancel on this study meeting because I need to go to the store and I was already running late so if I don’t text they might get worried and-”

“Hey, It’s no problem, I get it” you said as you cut of the girls rambling. You gave her a smile and handed over your phone for a while, but you still kept an eye on her just in case.

“Do you have your friends number?” You asked her while looking a bit more closely at the girl before you. She looked dead on her feet to be honest. But then you figured that the bags under her eyes might as well just be very pronounced because of the bad lightning underground.

“Hmm? Oh yeah! He gave it to me a couple of days ago” She said while she started rummaging around in her bag. After a moment she took out an old looking book with a piece of paper sticking outof it.

“Ha! Got it.” she said while looking back at me triumphantly. Then she quickly started messaging someone else.

“ _Hey Peter! Vanessa here, I won’t make it to the study session, my mom needs me to get some groceries or we won’t have any breakfast tomorrow :/_ ”

“ _Oh it’s no problem, we understand :)_ ”

Vanessa let out a relieved sigh as she got an immediate answer from Peter. It was the only number she had written down somewhere. She was about to give the phone back when she felled it vibrate again in her hand.

“ _I’ll make sure Ned sends you all the info that we collect today!_ “

huh.

That was a bit weird seeing as she and Peter were technically on a team, but she didn’t really mind. This would at least give her an excuse to start up a conversation with Ned as soon as she was home. Vanessa felt herself starting to blush a bit at the thought of him and quickly send of a thanks to Peter before she gave the phone back to you.

"Thank you so much.” Vanessa said as she handed the phone back to you. “Really, I didn’t know what to do otherwise.”

“Hey, it’s no problem.” You told her, at the same time as another subway arrived at the platform.

“Oh cra- gotta go, bye! Thanks again” the girl yelled as she ran to the other side of the platform again. After giving a little wave to the girl you went back to listening to your music and waiting for your own subway.

huh.

* * *

**y/n POV**

A couple of days later you were sitting next to the window in the living room looking out at the street below. There was some music playing softly in the background while you were watching everyone outside.

You were bored.

Your parents had gone out for the weekend, and you didn’t really feel like going outside or to one of your friends places. You had already caught up with all of the shows you were watching, had played a bit of piano and were seriously considering cleaning your room. And it was only saturday.

Out of sheer boredom you decided to scroll through your contact list to see if you could maybe annoy someone for a little while. After some time one of the numbers stood out to you, it was from a ‘Peter’ but the only guy you knew with that name was your cousin who you barely had any contact with. After he moved to Washington to be a chemistry teacher at some school he never really dropped by a lot.

You weren’t even aware that he had a cell phone as he wasn’t really big on that, but obviously he had and you had to have saved his number at some point. You decided you might as well send him  a quick message.

“ _Hey! Wanna hear a chemistry joke?_ ”

You quickly send of the text before you could change your mind. Sighing you stood up and make your way towards the kitchen. You might as well start making some diner for yourself in the meantime. You had only gotten the ingredients out before your phone vibrated in your pocket.

“ _Hell yeah!_ ”

huh. That wasn’t really something your cousin would say. He was the kind of goody two shoes and would never swear around anyone. But then again, you hadn’t seen him in over 2 years, so maybe he had changed. “ _What do you do with a dead scientist? You barium!_ ”

“ _Nice one, gotta tell Ned that one tomorrow! :D_ ”

You frowned at Your phone. As far as you were aware, you didn’t know anyone who was named Ned. “ _uhm… Who?_ ”  You had barely been able to put your phone away before Peter started answering you.

“ _Ned? My best friend Ned? He’s in our class?_ ”

What.

You had never felt more confused. There was now way Peter would be under the illusion that you took his class, seeing as you were going to a completely different school in a completely different city. Before you could inform him of this fact he was already going on a roll.

“ _One of the nicest guys you will ever meet? Makes really great jokes?_ ”

“ _You should hear his Han Solo impressions._ ”

You leaned back against the counter with your phone in your hand. There was something going on here, Peter wasn’t acting like himself and he wasn’t really the type of guy to play pranks on people.

“ _I still don’t know what you’re talking about?_ ” You had barely send that text of before you got a slightly panicked response.

“ _Wait Vanessa are you alright??_ ”

“ _Hard to break this news to you buddy, but my name isn’t Vanessa. It’s y/n._ ”  you send the the text of quickly. This felt like a bit of miscommunication, but that still wouldn’t explain why his name was in your phone. Unless..  " _I take it your name isn’t Peter?_ “ you send of to him. Maybe you had saved someone under the wrong name.

You scrolled back to your previous messages so that you could maybe figure out who he was before seeing the texts that the girl from the subway had sent out.

oooohhhhh.

” _You’re Peter from the study group right?_ “

Chuckling to yourself you put your phone away and started to boil the water for some pasta. It was kind of a funny misunderstanding now that you thought about it. Still, it was a bit weird that the girl from the subway would actually save her friends number in your phone.

After making the food and sitting back with a plate of pasta on the couch you decided to watch the incredibles since it had been awhile since you saw that one. It was only after the movie was over that you remembered to check your phone again. The only message you had was from Peter and it was just a row of question marks.

You felt a bit bad seeing as you had forgotten to reply and quickly send of a message explaining the situation.

” _Someone borrowed my phone to cancel on a study group meeting when I was in the subway, I take it that was Vanessa?_ “

” _She saved your number on my phone under the name of 'Peter’ btw, I thought you were someone else.._ ”

It wasn’t long before she got a reply from the guy.

“ _What why would she do that?_ ”

Before you could try to start to theorize with him about it he send of another message, “ _Sorry to bother you then.._ ”

“ _Hey, no problem! I started to text first anyway :)_ ” You send back, hoping that maybe you could find out something more about Peter. After half an hour went by, and some candy crush levels, you decided to just leave it be. Apparently Peter wasn’t as bored and willing to talk to a stranger as you were.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story that i came up with while browsing tumblr, so I thought I might write it out.  
> I hope you enjoyed it! The reader and Peter will 'meet' in the 2nd chapter.  
> Feedback is always welcome of course!  
> here is a link if you want to check out my tumblr: https://imaginesinmymind.tumblr.com/   
> PS: I've only recently started a blog so it's still quite bare :)


End file.
